soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffery Magnifico
Jeffery Magnifico is a recurring character in the NightMaeria games, first appearing in NightMaeria: Lackluster Duo. He's an eccentric and lovable NightMaerian who owns the Twilight Park that has a bitter rivalry with the witch, Nekomajo, after she tried to run him out of business and make him her slave by brainwashing him with a Lost Soul NightMaerian, turning him into the Malicious Ringleader. He also has an older brother, Gregory Magnifico, who had temporarily joined forces with King Denskars before the two made amends with each other. Appearance Jeffery has cyan colored skin and his eye color is yellow. He's slim in his physique, though it's stated that he was a bit of a "looker" in his youth, and he has short, white hair that brushes outwards on the sides of his head and a bit of a goatee on his chin that's colored white. For his clothes, he wears a white, long-sleeved dress shirt under a black tuxedo jacket and a pair of white gloves on his hands. He wears a pair of black slacks and a pair of black dress shoes with black soles on his feet. He wears a red bowtie and he wears a black cape with a red underside tied around his neck. The end of the cape is cut into a jagged design. He has a white rose pinned on the left chest area of his tuxedo jacket. On his hat, he wears a black top hat with a red ribbon tied around it. He's normally seen with a long magician's wand that's colored black at the base and colored white on both ends. As the Malicious Ringleader, Jeffery becomes much more hulking and muscular in his physique. He completely loses his gloves, dress shirt, tuxedo jacket and bowtie and only has his cape on his upper body. He also wears a pair of short, white detachable cuffs with golden cufflinks on his wrists. He still has his top hat, slacks and dress shoes and his teeth appear to be more shaper in this body. On his head, underneath his hat, is a bug-like Lost Soul NightMaerian that's olive green in color, has six spider-like legs with three red spikes and a single black claw at the ends on each leg, olive green antennae, white pincers and a large eyeball with a yellow sclera and a cat-like iris that's a duller shade of yellow in its back. The Lost Soul NightMaerian emblem is located on its underside. Personality An eccentric NightMaerian, Jeffery's one of the more lovable NightMaerians Usagi meets on her journey through NightMaeria. His only dream in life is to make others happy and the only thing that he believes can make that dream come true are his performances. Wether its a rehearsal, an actual performance or he's offstage, he always manages to give a friendly and lovable vibe to those he meets. When he was brainwashed as the Malicious Ringmaster, Jeffery appeared to act more narcisstic and flamboyant, mainly focusing on his hulking and masculine body. He would even flex and admire his own muscles should he either land a hit on Usagi or at any random time. History Relationships Gergory Magnifico Gergory was the only person Jeffery could consider as family, ever since their mother died and their father abandoned them. Gregory was the more mature one between the two of them and Jeffery looked at Gregory like he was his role model. It's even implied through an old photograph found during Twilight Park's second visit that at some point during his youth, Jeffery started bodybuilding and eventually became as muscular as his older brother, but eventually lost his muscles most likely due to aging. Jeffery most likely did this in order to be just like his brother and was also absolutely devestated when Gregory called him an "selfish brother", when the latter was lied to by King Denskars about Jeffery only caring about the fame the two brought in. Despite this, Jeffery held no ill will to Gregory and immediately forgave him for being used so easily and even protected him alongside Nekomajo from some Lost Soul NightMaerians. Nekomajo Jeffery appears to have quite a rivalry with the old witch, Nekomajo, that resides near the Twilight Park. Even after he and his brother have opened up the park for business, Jeffery would always find her very strange and call her a "wicked old witch" due to his uneasy feelings about her. Usagi Loli Suke Panku Kuma Tsume Ursarus Yuki Kimura Snowdra Quotes *"Welcome, one and all, to the Twilight Park! I am your fabulous host for tonight, Jeffery Magnifico!" (Introduction during a rehearsal) Gallery Trivia *Jeffery is based off of the character, Mumbo, from the television show, Teen Titans. **Both characters are magicians. **They both share similar appearances. *It's implied that Jeffery was just as muscular as his older brother, Gergory, in his youth, as seen in an old photo of the two brothers in their youth with the same muscular physique and Jeffery's more flamboyant and narcissitic behavior when he was fought as the Malicious Ringleader. Category:NightMaeria Category:NightMaerians Category:NightMaeria Allies Category:NightMaeria Bosses Category:Males